Dangerous Situation! Legendary transformation!
by RubyXIII
Summary: The legendary pokemon have been lured to an lonesome island due to an evil plot. There something life changing happens. Rated for saftey.
1. It Begins

DANGEROUS SITUATION! LEGENDARY TRANSFORMATION!

What's up people. Geez I haven't written a fanfiction in so long, I forgot what it's like. Anyway, this is gonna be my first pokemon fanfction. And hopefully I can go through with the whole thing. Anyway, after reading a couple a fanfictions based around the legendary pokemon, I decided, "Hey! This might be fun!" I thank you wonderful people who wrote those fics for the inspiration. Alright, let's get it on!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokemon. If I did there would probably be a helluva lot more explosions in the games.

It was a calm peaceful day on Crystal Island. The Pidgey were chirping, while the Pikachu were at play. This day was perfect. It was the kind of day that made you want to relax and forget the stress of daily life. The kind of day that only comes around so often. The kind of day that made Suicune wish she wasn't spending it with the two most annoying pokemon on the face of the planet.

Whoosh!

A bolder came flying dangerously close to Suicune's head. "The hell?" She wonder while perking her head up.

"You have the worst aim ever"Entei commented. Raikou narrowed his eyes at his friend, thinking of the most fitting retort in this situation. "...Shut up" was the best he could come up with.

Suicune trace over to them. "Watch it! You almost hit me with that!" She glared angrily. Raikou backed up sheepishly. "My bad, I was trying to hit that Beedrill over there!" He nodded his head towards the retreating Beedrill, which seemed to be snickering. Raikou glared angrily. "He said I was ugly, and that my mom dresses me funny."

Suicune lowered her head, closed her eyes, and sighed. "First of all, you're a pokemon you don't wear clothes, and second, you don't have a mother."

"Doesn't make it any less insulting!" Raikou retorted. An argument broke out between the two. However Entei didn't notice due to the fact that he was to busy starring at his reflection in a nearby pond. "Damn, I look good." He commented beaming with pride.

Before the argument between the two pokemon could escalate any further a Dragonite, carrying what seemed to be a letter bag landed next to them.

"Fafnir, s'up!" Entei greeted.

"Have a message for us?" Suicune questioned

"You got it!" Fafnir responded, reaching into his bag and he pulling out an envelope. He handed it to Suicune, who use her power over the wind to levitate it in mid air and open it. Fafnir flew off while she began reading the letter. Entei and Raikou however were far more preoccupied withfar more pressing matters.

"How many oran berries do you think I can fit in my mouth?" Raikou questioned while trying to stuff as many berries as he could into his mouth.

"I'm going to be realistic here." Entei said in a serious tone. "If I were to use the advance form of Entei mathematics, I would say..." He stopped to think for a moment. "Anywhere between 20 and 4200."

"Arf yoof serfiouth?" Raikou said while trying to chew down the berries.

"Who you callin fat?" Entei responded, completely misunderstanding Raikou.

Before the two could cause a riot the size of a Wailord, Suicune interrupted. "Hey dumbies, according to this letter, Arceus says we have to attend a meeting on Cyan Island."

"Isn't that all the way in to the north though?" Raikou commented

"Yeah, but why would she want to hold a meeting there, and so sudden?" Suicune wondered, but turned her attention to the matter at hand. "If we leave now, it should only take us about two hours to get there."

"Alright! To the Entei-mobile!" Entei shouted, posing on top of a rock. Completely unaware of the fact that Suicune and Raikou had already started running, and were a good distance ahead of him.

"Hey wait up!"

About two and a half hours later some of the other legendary pokemon had already arrived. Among the first were Groundon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza. And not surprisingly, Rayquaza was attempting to break up another argument between the two.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk!?" Kyogre screamed and Groudon, putting as much venom into her words as possible."

"Why do you have to be such a bi-" Before Groundon could finish his profanity filled insult, and calmer and smaller voice interrupted.

"Whoa, whoa! Watch the language, we have children present." Manaphy pointed to his daughter Pione as she rode on his head. Manaphy floated over Kyogre and greeted her with a smile.

"Sis, long time no see." Before Kyogre could return the greeting Phione hopped off her father an onto her.

"Auntie Ky, I missed you!" 'Ky' giggled. "Phi, I missed you too."

"I guess we would be considered late. I told you not to take so long getting ready mother."

Mew and Mewtwo descended from the air. Mewtwo with his arms crossed, trying to retain his 'cool' persona.

"Mother?" Rayquaza questioned."What's up with that?" Mewtwo put on a superior tone. "Well I am an offspring crafted from here genetics, wouldn't that technically classify me as her son?" If Rayquaza's arms were longer, he would've scratched his head. "I guess so, how do you feel about it Mew?"

Mew quickly turned her head to Rayquaza. "I don't mind it really, but it does make me feel kinda old."

"But you are old!" Phione blurted out. Mew's left eye twitched. She hung her head, and sobbed silently. "I'm not that old am I?" Being the ancestor of all pokemon meant that she was one of the oldest there.

Before anyone could answer, a green and red blur flew by Rayquaza's face. Focusing his eyes he began to scan the area. "I know that smell..." He said to himself. Just then a red and green cyclone appeared in the center of the crowd.

"Beware mortals!" A female voice shouted. Out of the cyclone appeared...

"You! You ozone trespassing she devil!" Rayquaza shouted.

Deoxys stood (well floated) proudly in her speed form making sure to give Rayquaza a 'Bring it on' look before returning to her original form.

More and more legendary pokemon began to show up. Celebi had shown up with Latios and Latias. Then Dialga and Palkia had shown up, in what seemed to be a temporal distortion.

"Told ya, I'd get it right." Palkia said smugly.

"After the 13th time, _little _brother" Putting much emphasis on the word 'little'. She turned her diamond crested head and greeted the rest of the group. Some pokemon didn't seem to show. This was either becuase of a busy schedule or just being plain lazy.

Finally, after a long periods of pointless conversations, Hyper beams being shot, and not very nice words, the one who had called them there arrived. A brilliant flash of light occurred. Everybody closed their eyes, except for Celebi, who had enough foresight to bring her own pair of sunglasses.

Arceus appeared, in all her glory, gallantly stamping he her.

"...Show off." Mewtwo muttered.

"Hello to you as well." She responded catching Mewtwo words. She turned her head to greet the rest of them. Everybody focused their eyes on her waiting for some type of announcement.

"Well?" Dialga was the first to ask.

"Well what?" Arceus responded.

"Don't you have some kind of announcement to make?"

"Announcement? I thought one of you had an issue to address?"

"Us? But didn't you send a letter to us, summoning us here to this island?" Suicune was the one to ask this time.

"Me? I just received a letter stating that you guys needed to hold a meeting to discuss a rising problem."

"Well none of us sent a letter"Mewtwo responded.

_This was definitely weird. None of them claims to have sent a message... It couldn't have just been from nobody? Maybe one of the legends that hadn't shown up yet sent the letters? But that wouldn't explain, why they claim to have gotten a letter from me._

Arceus snapped out of here thoughts and decided to speak up." Does anybody know if-" Before she could finish her statement a bright light filled the sky. The light seemed to travel... right towards the island that the legends were inhabiting. It struck, without warning, the bright light enveloping each and every one of them.

Oh, cliff hangers. That way you guys might be tempted to come back and read some more.

God, I hate writing the beginnings. It seems that most of my ideas are focused around the center of the story. But don't worry, it'll get better, I swear. Until next time.

Adios Amigos.


	2. It's on

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. Pokemon is the Property of Gamefreak inc. and Nintendo. and everytime I say that a little bit of me dies inside. However I do own the two OC's that appear in this chapter.

Last Time on Dangerous Situation! Legendary Transformation!

_Arceus snapped out of here thoughts and decided to speak up." Does anybody know if-" Before she could finish her statement a bright light filled the sky. The light seemed to travel... right towards the island that the legends were inhabiting. It struck, without warning, the bright light enveloping each and every one of them._

It didn't exactly hurt, just stung. A lot.

Arceus tried to steady herself. Apparently that light made her a bit woozy. "_Just what was that anyway?_" She wondered to herself. She tried to open her eyes, but the effect of the light still hadn't worn off yet. Her vision was blurry, and she could barely balance her self. This was not good, she was almost completely unable to move, and the fact that something like that light could happen again at any moment didn't make it any better.

"Is everyone okay?" She called out. Multiple groans and profanity concluded that everybody was indeed safe.

"I'm blind! WHY!?" Raikou screamed into the air. Ignoring Raikou's overacting, Mewtwo spoke up.

"Damn, this is not good. Can anybody else see?" They all called out negative responses, making Mewtwo feel all the more vulnerable.

"I can see." Celebi called out, who was protected from the blinding effect by the sunglasses she was wearing earlier. "I just don't think I believe what I'm seeing."

"Huh? What do you mean" Arceus questioned. Her vision slowly returning. As was the rest of the group. Her vision now almost completely restored, Arceus was in shock.

"Oh. My. Self." Was the only thing she could say. She closed and opened her eyes repeatedly to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating.

Before her very eyes was a varied assortment of humans, with oddly colored hair. But that wasn't the worst part.

"I'm naked!" Latios shouted placing his now human hands with apposable thumb action over his body. This caused everybody else to noticed that they were in the same situation, and in turn caused a riot.

"Calm down!" Arceus shouted, but nobody listened. The panic continued to grow, and to make it worse Entei did nothing to help the situation.

"Damn! I look good!" Entei called out standing on top of a boulder in a superman like fashion, with his hands on his waist.

"The sunglasses! They do nothing!" Celebi shouted out, covering her eyes, forever scarred by Entei's 'display'

"Damn it Entie! Get down from there!" Suicune shouted. Raikou being the only one un-phased, just guffawed like a madman at his best friend's antics.

"You're not helping!" Suicune shouted, kicking him in between the legs.

"That was uncalled for!" Raikou yelled, dropping to the ground in a fetal position.

"Here." Deoxys handed a stick to Rayquaza. "Poke my eyes out as hard as you can" A sadistic smile spread across his face. "With pleasure" He said before trying to gouge her eyes out. "Stop that!" Dialga snatched the stick out of his heads.

"Calm down everyone!" Arceus still trying to control the crowd, but obviously failing.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Now Arceus wasn't usually one to yell, but when she did, you better damn well stop what you're doing and listen to what she has to say.

"Now then." She moved her silver locks from in front of her face. "We obviously have a problem here. We somehow became humans, and now we're stuck on this island."

"And we're naked!" Latios pointed out again. Trying to cover up his sister.

"Yes, I know that. We just need to find a way to cope with this, that's all. Mewtwo, you know the most about humans. Have any Ideas?" Mewtwo rubbed his chin, then blew his spiked pink air out of his facial range. "Just one"

_**A Few hours later**_

Mewtwo, along with Palkia and Deoxys returned with a pile of clothes. Everybody took this opportunity, and got dressed as fast as they could. Except for Entie, who Suicune had to force to get dressed.

"Alright" A now fully clothed Arceus spoke up. "We still retain _some_ of our powers." Emphasis on some. She glanced at the three who had bought the clothes, by the looks on their faces they were obviously extremely tired.

You see, the three had used Mewtwo's vase knowledge of the human cities to use teleport and find the nearest clothing store. Once there, Mewtwo hypnotized the residents, and stole the clothes. When Deoxys asked, "How did you know every bodies sizes?" Mewtwo responded, "I measured everyone using my advance understanding of the measurement system." She then called him a pervert, slapped him, and teleported back to the Island.

"Well, what do we do now?" Palkia asked. Arceus rubbed the back of her head. "I don't know." This was a first. "I guess we could try to blend in with the human population until we find a way to change back."

They all gathered around each other. The ones that knew how to teleport worked together to move to the nearest city, so they wouldn't waste to much energy.

_**In a secret lair that's not so secret anymore because you know where it is now**_

"Everything is going smoothly master." A feminine voice spoke up. "However, not all of the legends were lured to the Island."

"It doesn't matter, we'll get them when the time comes. After we capture the ones that were affected, the rest will be easy pickings." A male voice answered. "Now then, onto business. Make me a sandwich will ya, I'm starved." The male voice asked, a complete change in demeanor. The girl just rolled her eyes, and left. Her 'Master' could be a real jerk sometimes.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Hey Mewtwo, what is this thing?" Latias asked. "It's called a bus, humans use it to easily transport themselves across vas distances." They were all sitting down in said bus, apparently, Mewtwo had a specific destination in mind.

"Well this _Bus_ is slow as hell. At this rate it'll take forever to get where we're going."

"Well if it's so slow, why don't you get your ass up and run." Dakrai responded. Raikou narrowed his eyes. "You know what, I think I will." Raikou hopped out one of the windows and began running, eventually passing the bus, and the rest of the cars on the highway.

The passengers stared in disbelief as this boy with Blonde and purple hair, outran every single vehicle on the highway.

"Does he even know where we're going?" Cresselia asked. "Suicune looked on as Raikou became harder and harder to see. "Nope"

They eventually ended up at their destination. Suicune stepped out of the bus when she heard a 'ping!' inside of her head.

"Suicune, Help I'm lost!" Raikou communicated telepathically. Suicune grabbed the brigdge of her nose. "Mewtwo, Raikou got lost." Mewtwo sighed. "Idiot" He thought for a few seconds. "Ask him his location." She did so.

"He said he's in between a bunch of buildings." Mewtwo needed to be more specific to get through Raikou's thick skull. "Tell him to look for a sign that has a designated place. They're on top of poles and they're green."

While Mewtwo tried to guide to hopeless Raikou through this situation, Darkrai, snickered to himself.

"This is all your fault, you know that?" Cresselia accused him. Darkrai looked offended by this.

"Me? How was I supposed to know that the idiot would take me seriously?"

"Good he's close, I'll go find him wait here." Mewtwo dashed off in Raikou's direction.

The next couple of minutes were uneventful. By uneventful, I mean uneventful by Legendary pokemon standards. This involved Deoxys and Rayquaze blasting Hyper beams at each other. Darkrai trying to Dark void Cresselia. And Latios kicking any and every guy that even _looked _at Latias_._

This was the average cycle until.

_**BOOOOOOOM!**_

An explosion rocked the central square of the city.

"You have the worst aimever." A silver haired girl said while standing on top of a menacing looking robot_, _oddly resembled agiant lobster. Inside piloting the robot was the a guy with silver hair just like the girl_. _"Shut up. The sights the on these rockets must be off" He lied trying to make an excuse for his horrible aim_. "_And who designed the rockets." The girl said, with a hint of superiority in her voice_. _"Shut up!"Heexclaimedagain_._

"Hey you_!" _Mew shoutedand the two bickering villains. "Stop blowing crap up! It's not nice!"

"Nice threat Mew" Celebi said sarcastically. "Shut up." Mew responded.

"Well what are _you _gonna do about it_?" _The guy said mockingly.

"We're gonna kick your ass_!" _Deoxys yelled back

"I'd like to see you kick my ass from all the way up here! Mwahahahahahahahaha!" The man laughed like it was the funniest thing anybody has ever said in the history of human speech.

"That wasn't even remotely funny." The girl standing on top ofthe robot added_. _"SHUT UP!" Now angrier than ever at his subordinates constant insults, he pointed down at the group. "Behold! The E-1337 Lobster!"

The battle ensued.

More cliff hangers! Sorry guys, I wanted to get this chapter out before I left for vacation. But don't worry, the moment I get back(In 5 days), I'm gonna begin working on the next chapter full throttle_._

Oh yeah, thanksfor the reviews, they motivated me to keep writing this story. Hopefully I'll actually finish it.

And about the telepathy thing with Raikou and Suicune, according to the Manga the three legendary dogs (Entie, Suicune, and Raikou) can communicate telepathically.

Again, thanks. And until next time.

_**Adios Amigos**_.


End file.
